


Consequence

by LenasLuthorCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: APPRECIATE DANSEN PLEASE, Aftercare, Alex Danvers Has a Praise Kink, BITCHES IN LOVE WE LOVE TO SEE IT, Bottom Alex Danvers, Dansen - Freeform, Dansen Endgame 2021, Dansen Supremacy, F/F, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Smut, Spanking, The thirst is real, These Bitches Kinky, Top Kelly Olsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenasLuthorCorp/pseuds/LenasLuthorCorp
Summary: Alex was reckless. Kelly rectifies her behaviour.AKA 5.7k words of Dansen Filth I'm sorry class.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the sin train this is my first time writing smut be gentle i beg.

Alex winced as Kelly walked through their apartment door, slamming it closed. She gripped her coffee tighter, bracing herself for Kelly’s shock when she saw her. The ‘incident’ did not go as planned, both Kara and Alex getting hurt in the process. The alien was _huge_ , and Alex would never admit to the audible gulp that left her mouth when she laid eyes on him. As Kelly rounded the corner, Alex’s fear rose again, and she flinched when she heard Kelly’s gasp of shock. The damage had mainly been done to her face. Thank Rao, it was surface level, most of the damage came from the exhaustion it had caused Alex, but it looked beyond painful. Kelly’s eyes softened, the aggression leaving slightly and morphing into a sincere look of care, but the fury was only dimmed. 

Kelly reached out and ran her hand down Alex’s face from her forehead to under her jawline, carefully and delicately avoiding the worse looking parts of her face. Alex had clearly been treated for the injuries, or worse tried to treat them _herself_ , but she shakes her head, glad at least that Alex’s wounds are clean and that she doesn’t seem to be suffering too much. Yet. Kelly stands up and goes to prepare some tea, the tension in her shoulders returning. Alex sighs and turns towards Kelly, but one finger held up by her stops Alex from talking. Alex averts her eyes and Kelly returns to making tea, clearing her throat. When she makes her tea, she returns to sit with Alex at the table. She reaches out once more and lifts Alex’s jaw, tense and unmoving, wet honey eyes connecting warily with Kelly’s soulful ones.

“We’ll talk about it later, love, I promise.” Her voice is soft, and Alex feels a warm blanket drape over her soul. Kelly taps her cheek once, and Alex opens her eyes, not realising she’d even closed them. Kelly smiles tightly and continues. “But the guilt is eating you alive. I think we both know what we need tonight, don’t we darling?” Alex could tell what she was doing, the pet names slipping out and dragging her slowly into the edges of mindlessness. She’s tired, yes, but she truly does crave this and she thanks whatever powers that may be that she had Kelly in her life and that she too understood what they were doing.

Alex was repressed. Nothing like her sister, but a lifetime of heteronormativity, disappointment and homophobia (however blanketed by _reasoning_ ) had left her...reluctant to say the least. Luckily, she had had the realisation that she was not attracted to men, and quickly versed herself on her own wants and desires. But however hard she tried, however much _training_ she put herself through, she still can’t seem to shake the last remnants of nervousness every single time. She had found her key to awakening before Kelly, she supposes, but Kelly...Kelly was something different entirely. She understood what Alex needed, yes. She was a very intelligent and empathetic woman. But she also pushes Alex to verbalise her desires. Whatever she wants or needs, Kelly is usually only happy to facilitate. The only condition is that Alex says so. 

Alex loves their dynamic, and revels in the complacency it affords her.

“Just tell me if you’re too tired, baby, and we’ll stop.” Kelly has moved, and Alex can feel her coffee mug between her tightly clasped hands. It’s lukewarm at best and Alex sets it aside quickly, honestly ready to forget it entirely if it’s out of her field of vision. Kelly’s all she can think about right now, and Alex craves to feel Kelly’s body on hers. She turns to Kelly, now only a hair’s breadth away. She could see the need overwhelming her pupils, her lips parted and one eyebrow cocked up, awaiting Alex’s answer. She won’t go forward without her explicit consent. Alex goes to nod her head before remembering their rules. Consent at any point must be verbal, save for the exception of being gagged. Alex’s eyes glaze over slightly at the thought of Kelly gagging her before dragging her mind back to the present once more. 

“Yes.” Alex breathes out, breath touching Kelly’s lips. Kelly barely dampens a groan and closes her eyes slowly. 

“Yes, what?” Kelly prompts, wanting Alex to be clear. Pushing her to voice her desires. 

“I mean no, I’m not too tired, and I...I need this Kelly. Please.” Alex’s voice is barely audible, her eyes screwed shut and one of her hands has moved to hold Kelly’s waist. It always takes her by surprise, how soon she is to give up control, the willingness is which she submits to Kelly. It speaks to how much she trusts Kelly, but also how much Kelly has helped her to shed the idea that she must always be strong, stoic. Must always take any punishment dealt to her, whether physical or emotional, with no reaction whatsoever. Kelly had come into her life and slowly unravelled those ideas. She somehow weaved her ‘treatments’ (as Alex would call them) with Alex’s insecurities in the bedroom, whether it be soft and gentle, showering Alex with praise and love every time Alex comes down from an orgasm until she’s exhausted inside and out, unable to think about anything stressful, or taking her over her knees and beating the stress and worry out of her until she’s sobbing, the guilt rinsing from her body with every heave of her chest until she feels absolved.

Kelly nods and kisses Alex sweetly, cupping her cheeks and swallowing Alex’s moan as she wraps her arms around Alex’s waist firmly. They stay like that for a while, suspended in time until Kelly breaks the spell, frowning at Alex’s small whine of discontent in a warning look. Kelly steps back, their bodies still connected by Kelly holding Alex’s waist. She’d learned early on, much to her surprise, that Alex craved to be touched at times like this. She could see and feel Alex beginning to drift, and while that may be what Kelly wanted for her later on in the evening, she had to be clear headed as to understand how the night was going to go. Kelly ensured she had Alex’s full attention, connecting their eyes and trying desperately to ignore the blatant desire she found swimming around Alex’s eyes.

“While I am enjoying this, this night is about what happened earlier today. It will be a punishment, but you can always, always use your safeword if you need to. I won’t be upset and nothing bad will ever happen.” Kelly says this every time they do something like this, and had it been anyone else Alex would have rolled her eyes at the repetition of it all. She knew, of course she did, but this wasn’t just about her. This whole thing wasn’t just about her, it was about them both. Kelly wanted security just as much as she wanted to give Alex security, and Alex is more than happy to oblige if it means Kelly will be happy.

“Now, go into the bedroom and undress. I want you lying down on the bed, waiting for me. You are not to touch, to rub your legs together, or speak a single word. Just lie down, try to relax and let your mind wander, baby.” Kelly kisses Alex on the corner of her mouth and taps her gently on the bottom as she leaves, Alex’s besotted smile warming her heart as she enters the bedroom and closes the door. Kelly lets a sigh escape her as she goes about tidying the kitchen. It’s all a ruse, and it’s obvious to them both. There are only two mugs and a jacket out of place, but cleanliness is not Kelly’s objective. She lets the cups clink together, lets her feet fall heavier than usual, puts things away with more force than she does on normal nights. It’s about wordlessly letting Alex know of her presence around the apartment. It’s working Alex up, and Kelly knows it. In fact, it’s getting them _both_ worked up at an extraordinary rate. The usual unconscious shackles have been undone, it feels like, and there’s a different charge in the room. It’s headier, and it feels like Kelly could just taste it in the air if she tried hard enough. The frustration and the tension and the worry are fuelling the ever-present fire of their relationship to new heights, and to have them be channeled into something so positive warms Kelly once more.

She potters about for some time more before approaching the door. The things she needs are behind the door, and she’ll make a show of collecting them in front of Alex just to wind her up even more. She smiles, before setting her face and walking through the door. She is greeted by Alex doing exactly as she asked, as if Kelly could expect anything less. They both made a decision, after researching extensively, that neither of them liked the prospect of kneeling. For Kelly, she personally found it too straining on the knees and back, and Alex found it a tad too disrespectful. Sometimes they ventured into the vast world of degradation, but it was rare. It worked for some, they knew, but not for them. They would wade through the tides of human existence together. 

She’s lying, head propped up with pillows and looking upwards to the ceiling. She’s gloriously naked, body set on display for Kelly and Kelly can’t help herself as she lets her eyes roam shamelessly over Alex’s body. The toned legs - parted, a learned behaviour from the other times they’ve done this - , the full hips, the muscular arms folded at her waist covering those God-given abs of hers. Her face is flushed, those sharp cheekbones, marked by a few cuts and bruises, are still so beautiful. The way her arms are crossed make her breasts jut out, and Kelly wants to abandon her plans and just ravish Alex until she’s borderline incoherent, but she keeps firm. This is something she needs.

And judging by the way Alex is already dripping, Kelly reasons that she needs this too.

Kelly sits beside Alex who has now mustered up the courage (and the willpower to stop herself from coming on the spot) to look at Kelly. Her pupils are so dilated, Kelly can barely see the brown surrounding them. Kelly strokes her hand up Alex’s leg, feeling the muscles jump at the contact and the strain of staying still. Kelly praises her mentally as she rubs the tension away, gently stroking every available bit of skin she sees, purposefully missing her more sensitive areas, making Alex whine petulantly. Kelly repositions herself on the bed, back to Alex, straightened, and knees together. She gives it a beat, listening to Alex’s heavy breathing. Then, she shifts until she rests comfortably on the bed, before giving a nod to Alex. 

“Well, I’m not going to sit here waiting for you all night.” Her voice is assertive, taking on a dominant tone and it rattles around the room, causing Alex to shiver before moving to lie across Kelly’s lap. Alex grabs her thigh gently, needing to feel her. There’s something so erotic to her about her being naked and Kelly being fully clothed. She crosses her knees when she’s fully laid down, and Kelly gives her a warning tap on her sit spot. She yelps and quickly uncrosses them, nearly losing balance. Kelly smirks and rubs Alex’s ass. 

“Now, as I said before, this is a punishment. It will hurt. You don’t have to take it silently, you don’t have to stay still, but I won’t go easy despite all that. Cry, scream, do what you need to do, but I won’t stop unless you safeword or I truly feel you can’t take it anymore. Now, do you want to count or just drift away?” Her voice takes on a velvet quality, and it probably shouldn’t excite Alex as much as it does. Alex mumbles ‘just drifting, please’. Kelly’s hand trembles, and she’s thankful that Alex is face down and can’t see it. Kelly keeps rubbing until she feels Alex somehow grow more relaxed, draping her arms and breathing heavily. 

The first smack on her ass lets Alex know exactly what she’s in for. It rocks her forward, toes barely touching the floor as Kelly’s palm connects with the supple flesh of her behind. Logically, Alex knows Kelly is strong, she’s seen her working in action and recalls her time in the military, but it always catches her off guard for some reason. As soon as she regains her breath another smack lands and the clap is deafening to Alex. She can already feel the burn, and thinks about what Kelly said isn’t a lie. She’s not going to go easy, and Alex can honestly feel herself crawling towards the fuzzy feeling she gets at times like this, and trusts Kelly to guide her there under the steely reign of her palm.

By 5 hits, Alex is fidgeting. By 10, barely audible whimpers leave her mouth with every connection. By 15, her eyes are welling up. Kelly remains strong, hitting with as much force as she started. She’s dragged back from subspace slightly when Kelly speaks. 

“Why are you being punished Alex?” Kelly asks, wordlessly ordering her to answer. She’ll keep going regardless, but if Alex realises her transgression, maybe the punishment will be over sooner. A particularly vicious slap to each of her sit spots with both of Kelly’s hands has her letting out her first sob. She’s combing through her mind for an answer; there are many, but she needs to find the one Kelly is looking for. There is a lesson in it.

“Why. Are. You. Being. Punished?” Kelly’s voice becomes more of a growl as she punctuates each word with a frightening amount of strength behind those hands, and it has Alex keening, blabbering whatever thoughts pass through her mind. She must have been hit at least 30 times by now, and Kelly is more than happy to keep going until she has learned. A particular memory strikes her.

It was before Jeremiah’s funeral, recently after Kara and Alex had found out he had died and this time was _staying_ dead, and Alex in true Alex fashion, lashed out. She couldn’t communicate her pain, and all that she could feel was a bitter and festering rage. At her father, at her mother, at her sister, at the _world_. The trouble with that is that she’s prone to burning the building down with herself still in it. Kelly tried to communicate reasonably, and Alex lashed out like an abused animal. Kelly couldn’t stomach the similarities, so she tried a different approach. She had tried talking, and now she had to try acting. They had discussed safewords and whatnot after their 4th date (Alex’s being Midvale came as no surprise to Kelly, and Kelly’s being Blueberry not a surprise to Alex) so Kelly was confident that Alex knew to use it if she felt uncomfortable. She set her face, crossed her arms and stormed over to Alex, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her over her lap. Alex’s shock couldn’t even register before Kelly spoke, saying “If you wish to act like a child I will damn treat you like one.” Her voice was cold and the first hit shocked Alex even further. Kelly kept her over her knee until Alex was being wracked with sobs, the emotional dam being burst. Kelly soothed her and Alex clung to her like a lifeline, realising the way she had been acting and feeling so embarrassed about it all. Kelly shushed her, made her tea, and held her until she had calmed.

She had honestly never rested so well.

Alex let her tears run free, remembering the peace that came after the pain. “I-” she started, trying to centre herself.

“I went on a covert mission and didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t tell _you_ what I was doing, or where I was g-going. I made you worry and I should know better, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Kelly could hear the truth in her voice, and it filled her with pride knowing Alex knew what she did was wrong, and the reasons why. Alex was free to communicate in these moments, Kelly knew, and so she pushed for more.

“Good girl,” Kelly purred, loving Alex’s breathy gasp at the praise. This girl and her praise kink. “Very good girl, baby, but I’m looking for something else, something specific.” Alex had hinted at it, but Kelly wanted to hear it exactly. She pauses for a moment, letting Alex safeword out if she needs to. Alex’s subtle nod and the whisper of ‘green’ gives her the go ahead she desires and she resumes the punishment, Alex beginning to howl as the pain is only amplified by the temporary reprieve Kelly offered her. Kelly’s palm is stinging but she’ll be damned if she stops Alex’s progress at this crucial moment. 

“I didn’t think about the team when I did this.” Alex garbles out, but Kelly understands. _Close_ , Kelly thinks, and hits her again. “I didn’t think about you.” _Closer_ , she thinks, hitting her. “I didn’t think about me!” Alex screams out, Kelly’s thigh between her hands in a vice grip like it's her lifeline. _Bingo_. Kelly gradually slows and softens the blows to Alex’s ass, now a flushed red, just as her face is, and raw to the touch. Alex cries until she is breathless, and then inhales sharply, tears and sweat and spit running free. She’s crying, but her shoulders are lax, her body boneless as she sags once more into the comforting embrace of her girlfriend. 

Kelly brings her into a tight hug, wary of her injuries and reddened ass, stroking her short hair and kissing her forehead and praising her for everything under the sun. Telling her how she’s brave and strong and smart and kind and how she’s the most beautiful thing that Kelly’s ever seen and it’s all truth that spills freely and openly from her mind to her mouth, uninhibited. It takes some time to calm Alex down, and Kelly is as patient as ever with her. Eventually, the cries die down to soft hiccups with the occasional tear falling. Kelly wipes the tears from Alex’s face and cups it delicately. Alex turns her face into Kelly’s gentle hold, feeling the care and comfort wash over her, smiling lovingly. The fuzz in her mind is taking full effect now, and she whines when Kelly lays her down gently and wriggles out of her grasp. 

“Oh, stop. I have to tend to your marks. Aftercare is one of the most important things, sweetheart. For you and for me. It lets me know you’re safe and cared for and lets you feel that way. I’m just going to get the aloe lotion to help soothe the ache.” Kelly goes to retrieve the lotion, and Alex flops face down on the bed. This night has taken a lot out of her, but she feels as content as ever in these moments. Kelly comes back with a cheeky smirk, wiggling her eyebrows as she straddles Alex’s legs. She rubs the lotion into her palms and lets out a sigh through her nose as it soothes the heat on her hands before looking to tend to Alex. The first touch is tentative, and Alex groans, remembering the throbbing between her legs. It feels like it’s been there for days as Kelly massages her ass. Alex shifts, folding her arms under her and grabbing a pillow, groaning into it in pleasure. Kelly smiles, covering Alex’s ass in lotion and biting her lip at the firm sculpted muscle she feels. 

Kelly gets off of Alex and flips her over, Alex wincing slightly at the momentary sting when she shifts. Kelly frowns in sympathy, running her hands over Alex’s arms. Alex relaxes again, comfortable, and spreads her legs subtly. Kelly grins wolfishly, crawling up and off the bed, slowly stripping herself of her clothing. As she gets down to her underwear, she gets back on the bed, crawling back up Alex’s body, their hips flush together making Alex moan in anticipation. Their noses touch as Kelly resumes her praise of Alex.

“You’ve taken your punishment so well, love. I think you deserve to be rewarded.” Kelly leaves a soft kiss on the corner of Alex’s mouth before kissing her deeply. Alex grabs the back of Kelly’s head, pulling her in further, their tongues meeting. Kelly’s hands ghost across her body, landing at her ribs, just under her breasts. Kelly’s teasing her and Alex knows it, but she gets her own back slightly by moaning into Kelly’s mouth and sucking lightly on her tongue. Kelly retaliates by biting down on Alex’s tongue in return and moving to cup her breasts while Alex is shocked. The gasp turns into a sigh, and Kelly can hear the _‘finally’_ laced within that sigh. Kelly shifts, kissing down Alex’s neck while her fingers pinch and twist at Alex’s nipples, pebbling them. She sucks a mark into Alex’s neck, knowing how much it secretly turns Alex on to be marked, being linked to Kelly in this way. It’s raw, animalistic and Kelly cannot get enough of it all. 

The fuzz is ever present in Alex’s mind now, the pain giving way and morphing into mind numbing pleasure. Alex doesn’t know how Kelly does it but she’s not about to question something that feels so damn good after the things she’s had dealt to her. Kelly has moved down to her chest, taking one of Alex’s nipples into her mouth, and Alex loses the ability to speak. Her brain is scrambled eggs and she’s thankful for that. The only things on her mind are Kelly and the pursuit of their pleasure, everything else fading into the unimportant space of the back of her mind. 

“Doing okay, babe?” Kelly checks in, noticing the hazy film around Alex’s eyes. She’s drifting again, and Kelly’s glad, but her own anxieties lead her to check in. Alex arches her back when she feels the cold on her previously warm nipple, slicked with saliva, rosy nipples hard as a fucking rock. Alex nods quickly, her head whipping back and forth in the heat of her desperation, her hips rising, begging for something, _anything_ . Kelly nods and moves her mouth to the other nipple, and Alex is moaning again. Her brain is short circuiting, the pleasure she feels from Kelly’s actions and the emotional release she feels from her punishment and the tears. Even Kelly’s appearance, just in her underwear, is causing Alex to hurtle towards her release. The sight of her maroon two-piece set against her skin is just _glorious,_ and Alex has to hold back from tearing it off of her and chasing her orgasm. A faint voice in her head says the best things are worth waiting for and if it feels half as good as it does now then Alex is just _fine_ with that.

Kelly’s hand traces up her right thigh and cups Alex’s pussy, and she lets out the loudest moan of the night so far. It’s almost a yell, and Kelly can’t blame her. She’s been avoiding what Alex so desperately wants all night, and the first contact is always the sweetest. Alex feels like she’s been waiting days, and it’s all coming together so, so sweetly. Kelly loves the wetness her fingers find as she parts Alex’s swiftly. She feels her velvety depths, not going inside, simply stroking Alex’s lips and strategically avoiding her clit. Alex whines again, Kelly having pushed her past the verbal into the absolutely mindless, and Kelly is enamoured at how she has just let go now. Kelly and Alex both know Alex deserves this for taking it so well, and Kelly is determined to deliver pleasure so good, so euphoric it makes Alex’s mind shut down. 

If Alex could speak, she would tell Kelly that she’s already a good way there.

“Look at you, sweet girl. So wet, so worked up from being over my lap. You’re so strong, baby, you just lie back and let me take care of you.” Kelly croons, and Alex does just that. Her arms go lax, flopping down on the bed and gripping the bed sheets, fading away. Kelly smiles before shuffling down, kissing Alex’s flexed stomach, causing her to relax, the abs fading and giving way to the softer flesh of her stomach. Kelly had noticed that Alex had a tendency to flex her muscles to capacity, especially in their early sexual trysts. She’d worked hard for those abs and loved to show them off and, make no mistake, Kelly _loved_ seeing them, but it would leave Alex both sore and with the expectation that she had to do it every time and therefore couldn’t fully let go. As time went on, her insecurities about it started to fade, and Kelly loves seeing the softness that contradicted her usual sharp features. Kelly placed a few more kisses on Alex’s stomach, and one on each jutting pelvic bone, before moving downwards slightly, still rubbing Alex and keeping the stimulation firm. Alex confessed that she didn’t enjoy being penetrated much with fingers or foreign objects, it made her tense and uncomfortable, and Kelly was happy to work around it. Their first time consisted of Kelly eating Alex out until her jaw ached. Alex could still see the stars behind her eyes.

Kelly gave a broad lick to Alex’s pussy, and Alex let out a frankly obscene moan, her legs instantly bracketing Kelly’s head. Kelly dipped inside periodically with her tongue as her fingers gave a feather light touch to Alex’s clit. She knew that Alex deserved to cum, and probably should have a while ago, but can’t resist teasing her for some reason. The noises her baby was making were simply too lovely to cut short. Still, Kelly showed mercy, going to work on Alex’s pussy, giving firm licks and moaning at the taste, the vibrations sending Alex into chaos. Kelly’s other free hand snaked up Alex’s body to rest in between her breasts, holding her down gently. Alex, through her sex-drunk mind, took hold of Kelly’s hand and slipped two of her fingers intoher mouth. Kelly wasn’t prepared and moaned into Alex’s pussy at the sudden heat and wetness around her fingers, feeling Alex slide her tongue between her fingers and bite down slightly as Kelly ate her out. 

Alex’s moans were getting higher and higher in pitch and volume, and Kelly knew she was close. She pulled her hand from Alex’s vice grip and slid her arms under each of Alex’s thighs, mouth latching onto her clit and sucking harshly, biting down _just enough_ . That’s all it takes, and Alex is screaming her orgasm into the bedroom, free falling off the cliff. She cums for what feels like hours, but in reality it’s probably just over a minute or two. It’s cliche, but her mind is mush right now. She couldn’t care less if she falls into cliche territory if cliches feel this good. Kelly watches her with eager eyes, loving the full body spasms that overtake Alex, the pleasure reaching its peak. Watching Alex snap back like a rubber band will never not be the sexiest thing Kelly’s ever seen, and she’s not ashamed to say her underwear is fucking _ruined_.

Kelly finally releases her, and Alex is panting out her thank yous, tears of pleasure instead of pain now making their way down her face. She can’t remember the last time she cried this much in one sitting for any reason, maybe finding out about her dad’s death, but she doesn’t want to think about that _now._ Not when her goddess of a girlfriend is watching her with those deep eyes, overflowing with adoration and desire. She grabs Kelly by the back of her neck with what little strength she has, moaning at the taste of herself on her tongue. Kelly moved quickly and didn't realise her position until Alex felt the dampness of her underwear against her thigh. God, she’s soaked through and that’s just from _watching_ Alex. Kelly gives and gives, and Alex is near foaming at the mouth at the chance to return the mind boggling pleasure Kelly has inflicted upon her.

“Sit on my face, Kelly. Please, I can’t move yet but, _fuck_ , I need to taste you.” Alex begs, gripping Kelly’s thighs, and the plea makes Kelly feel like an inexperienced teenage boy as she almost comes in her panties hearing the desperation in Alex’s voice. Kelly shakes her head to clear it before biting her lip so hard she almost draws blood. She’s surprised all of it hasn’t rushed down to her core because damn it if it doesn’t feel that way. Kelly rises to her knees and double checks with Alex about her non-verbal codes. Alex taps her thigh 3 times in quick succession, showing she remembers, before waving her wrist limply in a ‘come here’ motion, licking her lips. Fuck, Kelly reckons Alex has actually given her an oral fixation, and she rids her self of her bra and panties, rushing up towards the headboard and lowering herself down onto Alex’s waiting mouth. 

The first contact is fucking electric, and Kelly cannot believe how worked up she is until she already feels the knot forming in her lower stomach. She’s not going to last long, and she tells Alex that. Alex’s only response is to put more pressure on her clit with her tongue, tracing small tight circles around it and entering her with two fingers, despite the awkward angle. Truthfully, Kelly thinks she’s a miracle worker as she sources out her G-spot almost instantly, sending Kelly crumpling forward and holding onto Alex’s hair for support. 

Where Alex mostly moans and pleads, Kelly is all talk, literally. She literally cannot shut up about the amazing job Alex is doing, how it’s so good and she’s doing so, so well. Alex flushes underneath her, and Kelly feels her shifting, rubbing her legs together, so she continues. 

“Fuck, baby, you take care of me so well. That’s it, good girl, you know how to fuck me just right, Alex. Oh, fuck, yes, yes, I’m almost there. Yes! Keep doing that, babe, I’m coming, I’m com- Oh, fuck!” Kelly cums, still shouting to the sky and praising Alex with everything she’s got, Alex milking Kelly’s orgasm for all it’s worth. Kelly laughs breathlessly and swings her legs off of Alex’s face, peering up at her. Alex’s face is just covered with Kelly’s come, her nose, chin, cheeks, no part is spared, her mouth parted and face red from the exertion and arousal. It’s a different kind of marking, Kelly supposes, looking down at the bruise forming on Alex’s neck, and it’s fucking _filthy_ but it’s so hot Kelly wishes her phone wasn’t a security risk soshe could take photos and keep them as evidence that Alex has been marked by her. Kelly licks her lips, still tasting of Alex and supposes she must look the same. The pair of them, utterly ruined and claimed by one another. Kelly unceremoniously flops down next to Alex and cuddles her close, joints beginning to ache from the exertion of the day. They sit in silence, hearing each other breathe. Surprisingly, it’s Alex who breaks the silence first with a single word.

“Yes.”

“What?” Kelly asks. Alex rolls her eyes, earning her another soft warning tap on her, by now, pelted ass, making her shiver. 

“You’re going to ask me if everything we did was okay, and it was. Did you overstep any boundaries? No. Were you too tough? Too harsh? Too mean? No, no and no. It was wonderful, and I think we both know it’s what I-...what we both needed.” Alex finishes, and Kelly tightens her hold in appreciation for Alex’s care towards her thoughts and feelings. Even if she didn’t receive the punishment, it would still weigh on Kelly whether she did a good enough job and facilitated Alex’s needs correctly. Alex’s openness to discuss their activities helps to ease Kelly’s mind.

The last thing she needs after a perfect night like this is a top drop, God forbid. Alex continues.

“I needed this, even just as a reminder that I shouldn’t be putting myself in danger when I have _this_ waiting for me at home.” Kelly and Alex share a laugh, before Alex grows more serious. The fog is lifting as she lies in Kelly’s arms, but she still feels so free that she can speak openly. 

“I should have told you where I was, what I was doing. It was reckless of me to go off with just Kara as backup, I mean she’s the most powerful being we have, but more help is nothing to be scoffed at. I am sorry Kelly, I never want to purposefully worry you like that, I just didn’t think. That was selfish of me.” Kelly tips Alex’s head up and silences her with a soft, chaste and loving kiss. When she breaks it, she holds her finger against Alex’s lips.

“Enough with the self hatred, love. You took your punishment, and all is forgiven. Everyone’s allowed to slip up, I just worry. I couldn't reach you on comms and my mind started racing towards the worst, you know.” Kelly pauses, looking at the angel in her arms who’s staring at her with a love drunk expression, looking at her like she hung the stars and moon in the sky. She steadies herself and continues. “If you need to investigate again, call people in. I know you don’t have the weight of the DEO behind you like you used to, but you still have the superfriends. And let me know, darling. Even just a quick message, please. Or better yet, call me in. I _am_ Guardian after all, I shouldn’t be wasting away as a benchwarmer.” They both burst out in laughter, curling into one another and occasionally sharing kisses. Alex voices her agreement, willing to do anything to make Kelly comfortable. 

The two fall asleep shortly after, still clutching one another gently as their eyes droop, sated and comfortable.


End file.
